


Shadow of a New Dawn

by navaan



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death referenced, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Memories, POV Female Character, Yuletide Madness 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar still remembers the vibrant young Marie Antoinette, even when she joins the people at the dawn of the revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth Winter (BethWinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/gifts).



The young queen is dazzling. Every young man hopes to be granted a dance with her and Marie Antoinette loves dancing so much.

Oscar is watching her, as she is moving around the room and stopping in front of ladies she finds interesting enough to speak to. She is graceful and lovely, holding her head high. 

She remembers meeting the girl dressed like a servant who had still acted like a true princess. She has grown so much, no longer a future queen, but the true Queen of France now. She hasn't lost any of her spirit, none of her pride and none of her compassion. 

She will make a wonderful queen and Oscar is glad to call her friend.

_ _

André is dead.

Oscar knows she won't be far behind. Her men have left her sitting by his side, giving her this time of grief and solitude. Alain comes to look in on her every few minutes, as if he's afraid she will do something stupid.

He doesn't know yet, what she knows: She's ill. If she survives today, tomorrow and whatever comes after, she has lost all will to fight it. André is dead and she will likely be, too, soon. But she can't take comfort from the thought, because she loves life and André wouldn't have wanted her to die.

She asks herself what her lovely queen would think of her now; the wonderful warmhearted princess who has gone through so much, turned hard and unyielding over the years. 

What would Marie Antoinette think of her now, watching her ready herself to go out and meet the world again after love was found and lost, ready to meet the world in battle to make it a better place.

Even when she'll hear of Oscar's betrayal, she will remember the friendship they once shared and understand that Oscar can't change who she is. She has to do what she thinks is right, like she has always done - when she rescued a young wayward princess, when she risked her own life to protect her friends and when she left the royal guard.

Even now, she thinks Marie Antoinette might understand, better than the men who look up to her now.

She steps forward, ready to fight for the people, but thinking of the young queen who'd been her friend for so many years, silently begging her memory for forgiveness one last time.


End file.
